Flame!
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Au. A banda sucesso do momento versus a consagrada Flame, dois vocalistas rivais q tem td para serem outra coisa...XD yaoi, Hyoga e Shun, e cavaleiros de ouro no geral. Gent, pliz, kem lê essa fic, leia o chap. 4, é importante.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: **Flame!**

Resumo: **Flame **é uma banda de j-rock de grande sucesso no Japão, que odeia músicas pops bobas e sentimentais. No entanto, uma nova dupla de j-pop, os **Candy Boys**, está desbancando vários artistas das paradas, o que gera a raiva e desgosto nos garotos do **Flame**. E, em meio a rolos, intrigas e brigas, novas paixões parecem estar nascendo entre os integrantes de ambos os grupos... o-Õ

Classificação: Au, yaoi, romance, comédia ou angst, não sei ao certo. U.ú

Pares: Hyoga vers. Shun, Shiryu vers. Seiya, Kamyu vers. Milo, Shaka vers. Mu, Kanon vers. Saga, Mask vers. Shura ? E sabe-se lá mais do que minha mente insana vai ter vontade. ¬¬

Aviso: Hohoho, como um círculo vicioso, cá estou eu novamente a começar uma fic que não sei se conseguirei terminar. n-n' Booom, a princípio a estória não está feita na minha cabeça, portanto ainda não tenho certeza do que farei. O foco principal é no Shun e Hyoga... Anyway, os cavaleiros de ouro devem ser coadjuvantes da estória e só vai depender de eles aparecerem mais da minha (quase esquecida) boa-vontade x-x". Oh, sim, talvez ponha alguns astros da j-music na fic... hehe, estou louca pra fazer certa pessoa dar uns pegas no Shun... xD He-he, como eles são cantores, vou ter que colocar uma músicas aqui, ne? Mas não será uma songfic, pois esta fic é em capítulos. E um último recado: todos são maiores de idade na fic, ok? Boa leitura. n-n

xXxXx

Flame! 

xXxXx

Prólogo 

"...You are always gonna be

my love..."

"...You are always gonna be

the one..."

"...Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever..."

_...Desencostou-se do microfone, a expressão intencionalmente serena, o olhar mirando o chão, mas ainda sim sendo possível enxergar suas orbes verdes. O moreninho o imitou, arrancando as últimas notas de seu violão e baixando o olhar apagado. O foco foi se distanciando, cada vez mais longe via-se os dois meninos sobre o asfalto molhado, rodeado de pétalas claras de rosas, até sumirem de vez da imagem._

"Tsc, quanta baboseira!" – resmungou, apertando um botão no controle remoto e desligando a televisão. 1

"Hun? Falando sozinho, Hyoga?" – Shiryu largou a sacola com as compras que fizera sobre o balcão, adentrando o cômodo.

"Etto... Acabei de assistir o clipe novo dos Candy Boys." – contou, sentando numa perna e virando-se para encarar o amigo. 

"E...?"

"Uma porcaria!" – levantou-se, indo até as compras recém-feitas e enfiando uma mão curiosa lá dentro. Sorriu de canto ao encontrar o que pretendia, retirando uma latinha de cerveja, que abriu e tomou dum gole – "Uma técnica ridícula, mal sabem cantar e, o que ainda fazem, é imprestável, praticamente." – enxugou a boca com o pulso, dando outro gole "Não que esse cantores de j-pop sejam muito diferentes, mas eles em especial são uma porcaria, não sei nem como fazem sucesso."

Shiryu apenas sorriu, acostumado com o jeito do amigo. Pegou uma outra latinha e pôs-se a bebê-la.

"Sabe o que é pior, meu amigo?"

"Fãs histéricas clamando por eles?" – franziu o cenho, forçando uma tentativa.

"Hehe, não... O pior de tudo é que eles fazem sucesso. Muito sucesso. Já viu há quanto tempo estão no primeiro lugar da Oricon?"

"Hn, não sei se são eles que tornam as pessoas ignorantes, ou se elas já o são, para gostarem de armadores como eles. E não só eles como todos esses merdinhas que circulam por aí." 2

"Hehe, calma, Hyoga. Cada um tem seu gosto, não?"

"Tsc. Pena que muitos tenham um _mal gosto."_

Dizendo isso, o loiro sorveu a última quantia da cerveja, amassando a lata com a mão e jogando-a no lixo. Resmungou qualquer coisa incompreensível e saiu de lá. Shiryu o fitou por uns instantes, Hyoga e Ikki era radicais em excesso: ele podia não gostar de certos gêneros e gostos, mas não os recriminava; os outros dois, ao contrário, não suportavam e admitiam algumas coisas, a eles apareciam-nas incabíveis.

Suspirou, os amigos não podiam continuar daquele jeito – se bem que duvidava muito se conseguiria mudá-los. Abriu o gavetão de madeira inferior, tomando a sacola em mãos para guardar as compras.

xXxXx

Jogou-se no puff de couro branco, sentindo a fofura branquinha afundar com o seu pouco peso. Sorriu brilhantemente ao amigo:

"Nyaa! Adorei essa nova música. Acha que agradara aos fãs?"

Seiya abriu a garrafa d'água, enquanto respondia ao seu parceiro – e acima de tudo, melhor amigo – recostando-se à banca do espelho, o qual tinha pequenas lâmpadas contornando-o.

"Claro, Shun! Essa música é tudo, não tem como falhar. Além do mais nossas fãs xiitas gostariam de qualquer coisa que fizéssemos; elas nos amam."

Shun riu do modo convencido do amigo. Esperava mesmo que o novo single estourasse nas rádios, dedicara-se muito a esse projeto e ansiava por uma recompensa da parte dos fãs. Não que cantasse somente para obter prestígio, como também porque cantar era sua vida, seu sonho, seu desejo desde que se entendia por gente. Era o que gostava de fazer e não ligaria se tivesse de cantar em bares, fazer pequenos showzinhos em colégios, cantar para meia dúzia de pessoas. Contudo, era bom saber que havia retorno, que agradava as pessoas, e isso o deixava imensamente feliz.

Duas batidas soaram e logo a porta foi aberta. Saga entrou com a mesma expressão sóbria, as roupas elegantes, seus fios azuis – apesar de rigorosamente penteados – caindo em cascata pelos ombros.

"Produtorzinho querido, o que foi?" – Seiya, no seu típico tom brincalhão, perguntou ao produtor que acabara de entrar no camarim, tomando sua água.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e se encaminhou ao meio do cômodo, fitando os dois jovens. Então começou a falar:

"Tenho uma boa notícia para vocês."

"E mesmo assim você continua com essa carranca?" – o moreninho tornou a brincar.

Saga dirigiu-lhe um olhar semi-shine, ignorando o comentário sem graça.

"Os Candy Boys foram convidados a tocar no Hanyia Festival deste ano." – revelou.

Dois pares de olhos, um verde-azulado e outro castanho chocolate, se arregalaram.

"É sério?" – Shun entreabriu a boca, surpreso – ao mesmo tempo que feliz – pela novidade.

Saga preferiu não responder diretamente à pergunta: não, ele estava brincando, eles não foram convidados. Continuou contando:

"A lista de cantores chamados foi divulgada hoje à imprensa. Em termos de bandas e grupos musicais, ao todo foram sete, como as tradicionais Glay e Flame, além dos destaques deste ano. Como confirmaremos nossa presença, provavelmente vocês se apresentarão no terceiro dia do show." 3

"Nossa, que demais! Cara, isso é como um sonho!" – Seiya empolgou-se, abobado.

Todos estavam contentes, como Seiya dissera, era um sonho poder tocar na glamurosa festa de fim de ano. Lá se reuniam os mais importantes mitos da música japonesa e todas as revelações dos últimos tempos, como a própria Candy Boys. E, por isso, para eles, aquela era uma oportunidade especial, ainda mais por ser justamente no dia de encerramento do espetáculo. Claro, isso referindo-se à Shun e Hyoga, uma vez que Saga já levara muitos outros artistas ao festival, ainda que fosse deveras novo.

"Pois então tratem de se esforçarem bastante, não podemos falhar nessa apresentação."

"Hai." – responderam em uníssono, seus peitos enchendo-se de alegria.

Até lá, dariam o máximo de si, não importa o que houvesse, aquela noite seria única.

xXxXx

1 Noooonnnn! Non pensem que eu estou xingando a idolatrada Utada-sama! Até porque essa música é muito linda, ne? E também nem pensem que eu sou contra o (j)pop e talz, porque isso não tem nada a ver: a minha opinião está guardada à mim mesma, acontece que para fazer o que quero na fanfic, o Hyoga e companhia tem que ter essa opinião. Acho que já deu pra perceber por que, non? n-n"

2 Ignorante é quem fala uma porcaria dessas, que não consegue entender que as pessoas têm liberdade para gostarem do que quiserem.

3 Nehhh... Nem adianta ir procurar na Internet sobre esse Hanyia Festival que o Glay sempre troca porque eu o inventei. X-x" Nyaaaa, eu só fiz assim porque queria ter mais liberdade pra criar sobre os eventos que vão ocorrer no festival. E eu precisava citar alguém famoso pra dar mais realce à importância do Hanyia, ne:P

Hohoho, isso não era pra ser um prólogo e sim um cap., mas como eu tô com (muito) pressa, num deu e eu escrevi de qq jeito msm, fazendo um prólogo ao invés do certo. ¬¬

Anyway, reviews, please!

Matta ne!

04/11/05


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiper-correção: **...Atentem para o seguinte, que está escrito no Prólogo desta fanfic: _"E, por isso, para eles, aquela era uma oportunidade especial, ainda mais por ser justamente no dia de encerramento do espetáculo. Claro, isso referindo-se à Shun e Hyoga, uma vez que Saga já levara muitos outros artistas ao festival, ainda que fosse deveras novo."_ Pois é, isso foi uma grande mancada, pois, onde está escrito "à Shun e Hyoga" era para, na verdade, ser "à Shun e Seiya".¬¬ Ai, minha santa... Então, ignorem como está lá e entendam que o correto é "à Shun e Seiya", ok?...

Classificação: Au, yaoi, romance, comédia ou angst, não sei ao certo. U.ú

Pares: Hyoga vers. Shun, Shiryu vers. Seiya, Kamyu vers. Milo, Shaka vers. Mu, Kanon vers. Saga, Mask vers. Shura, Dohko vers. Shion, Ikki vers. June. Definido (por hora).

Aviso: A bagaça tá meio OOC o-o", mas é que eu tô com vontade de escrever assim, por isso não estranhe se virem personagens fazendo coisas que não lhes seriam típicas, ou totalmente mudados, tá?

E enquanto o Hanyia Festival não chega, mts coisas ainda vão acontecer...

**xXxXx**

Capítulo 01

**xXxXx**

Espiou pela cortina vermelha, dando-se com uma seqüência de cabeças que ia longe. Tornou a fechá-la, a mão delicada ainda pairando no pano grosso, o rostinho num misto de alegria e ansiedade. Claro que estava contente por já ter tanta gente assim esperando a sua vez de se apresentar, todavia queria muito estar, nesse momento, correndo as barraquinhas do festival. Era um coisa que fazia desde criança: sua mãe vestia-lhe um quimono azul com detalhes lilases e iam ao local da festa típica, comemorar a aquela data; ela lhe comprava doces e ele puxava a longa manga do quimono verde-musgo da mãe, pedindo para ir às barraquinhas de brincadeiras.

Deixando as lembranças de lado, foi caminhado pelos corredores escuros para ir ao seu improvisado camarim. Parou antes de atingir seu objetivo ao enroscar o pé num dos cabos caídos pelo chão; deu uma semi-volta, olhando para trás e puxando o pé desajeitadamente. Mas o movimento, invés de ajudar, atrapalhou-o a tal ponto que manter o equilíbrio pareceu impossível. Ainda numa frustada tentativa de se recompor, tentou levantar a ponta do tênis para que o fio escorregasse até cair mansamente no chão, contudo, devido ao modo precipitado com que o fizera, não conseguiu ficar parado sobre o pé livre e saltitou alguns centímetros. O cabo soltara-se do outro membro, mas agora não adiantava mais: desembestou-se para frente. Fechou os olhos, esperando pelo tombo que não veio.

"Uhn?" – abriu um olho, curioso para ver o que acontecia.

Duas mãos fortes enlaçavam sua cintura e finalmente ele percebeu que estava pressionado contra o peito musculoso de alguém. A falta de uma boa iluminação não o permitia ver quem era da onde estava, o que o fez se erguer por completo, ainda entre as mãos de algum possível homem.

"Você está bem, garoto?" – perguntou, sua voz era melodiosa e grossa ao mesmo tempo.

O estranho apertou mais a cintura delicada do menino, a ajudá-lo a se reerguer. Shun encarou os olhos azuis do outro, percebendo que havia mais alguém ao seu lado. Assustou-se:

"Saga-san!" – afastou-se ligeiramente do homem que o prendia, tornando a mirá-lo.

"Tsc, errou, garoto. Não sou Saga, viu?" – disse ele com um risinho nos lábios.

Shun arregalou os olhos verdes-azulados. Será que Saga estava brincando com ele? Se bem que Saga não era de piadinhas... Mas, então, que estava acontecendo? Então lembrou-se que ainda era amparado pelo outro homem.

"Ah, desculpe!" – desvencilhou-se por completo, dividindo sua atenção entre o suposto Saga e aquele estranho. Estranho...? Lembrava-se dele de algum lugar...Até que...! – "V-você não é o vocalista do Zodiac?" (1)

Milo riu da cara abobalhada de Shun.

"Hehe, o que acha, pirralho?" – sorriu convencido.

A boca do garoto entreabriu-se impulsivamente. Nem acreditava estar diante de Milo, o vocalista do Zodiac, sua surpresa não podia ser maior, afinal, amava-os desde que Seiya lhe emprestara um Cd deles quando ainda era pré-adolescente. (2) Foi aí que lembrou-se de que seu produtor Saga tinha um irmão gêmeo, Kanon, o baixista do Zodiac. Arregalou mais ainda os olhos.

"Fecha a boca senão você vai babar." – Kanon zombou.

Imediatamente Shun controlou seu corpo, ou quase todo ele, pois, apesar de deixar de arregalar os olhos e fechar a boca, as faces tornaram-se bruscamente vermelhas.

"Eu... Er..." – resolveu botar em ordem os fatos – "Gomenasai! Eu não queria ter caído em cima do senhor e... Muito obrigado por ter me segurado!" – fez uma reverência a Milo.

"Doitashimashite. Hehe, fazer o quê! Já estou acostumado mesmo a ser agarrado pelos fãs." – riu, brincando.

Corou ainda mais

"Er... E... Eu gostaria muito de dizer que adoro o trabalho de vocês, Zodiac é a minha banda favorita desde os 12 anos."

"Ahh, bom saber, garoto!" – Milo sorriu, adorava saber que tinha muuuitos fãs – "Mas, me diga, e você é quem? Para estar aqui..."

"Ahn... Eu sou Amamya Shun (3), vocalista do Candy Boys. Muito prazer em conhecê-los!" – fez uma mesura aos dois.

"Ah, então é você que meu irmão está agenciando, né? Hehe, o Saguinha, também, viu? nem pra me apresentar a vocês." – Kanon falou em tom debochado – "Prazer, garoto... Bem, acho que nós dispensamos apresentações, certo?"

Shun concordou com a cabeça. De repente um belo moreno de fios arroxeados e cara de mal atravessou o espaço entre eles pisando firme.

"Êhh, Mask, o que houve?" – perguntou Milo, percebendo a cara enfezada do amigo, que praticamente soltava fogo pelas ventas.

"Ora... Aquele espanhol maldito! Está me dando nos nervos mais uma vez." – bufou.

O menino de cabelo verde sentiu-se deslocado, contudo não poderia perder a oportunidade de lhe falar.

"Com licença." – Máscara da Morte, até então distraído com os outros dois, percebeu a presença do garoto – "Você não é o guitarrista do Zodiac?"

"Não, sou um foragido da justiça." – realmente, o homem não estava com humor pra certas coisas... Ainda mais para tietes.

"Desculpe. É que eu só queria dizer que eu sou seu fã." – revelou, constrangido pelo incômodo.

"Hn. Tá, obrigado." – agradecido, Máscara da Morte se afastou do trio; precisava de um pouco de ar.

"Não ligue, ele é assim mesmo." – Kanon tentou consertar. Não que ligasse muito para as más impressões que o guitarrista deixava, mas já que esse era a nova 'cria' de seu amado irmãozinho... Sabia que o gênio do amigo os deixava naquelas situações chatas, todavia nada podia fazer além de tentar amenizar as coisas: aquele era o jeito de Mask, não podia mudá-lo – "A conversa tá muito boa, garoto, mas agente tem que se preparar agora. Nos apresentaremos logo mais, às 20 horas."

"Claro, claro! Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-los! E me desculpem, mais uma vez."

"Esquece isso, garoto. Foi um prazer, até a próxima." – disse Milo, seguindo o caminho que Máscara da Morte fizera.

"Falarei bem de você para Saga. Matta ne!" – e Kanon também deixou o local.

Shun ainda ficou olhando-os por um tempo, até sumirem completamente. Estava feliz por conhecer seus ídolos, esperava poder vê-los novamente, em breve; já que era famoso, seria comum se encontrarem sem grande problemas. Voltou-se para o trajeto que fazia antes de todo o incidente, sumindo nas sombras dos corredores.

**xXxXx**

Shiryu sentou-se na banqueta da barraca, esperando seu rámem esfriar um pouquinho. Seus belos olhos azuis estavam encobertos por um óculos escuro, não queria que ninguém o reconhecesse, pois estava ali para se divertir e não para se tornar a "sensação" do festival. Até porque nem tocaria nele, uma vez que os organizadores do evento preferiram bandas mais calmas, ou seja, menos "dark" e pesadas como a dele, mais adequadas ao evento: primeiro seriam as apresentações com músicas típicas, grupos de dança, apresentações com as conhecidas marionetes e, por fim, os artistas da atualidade, como Zodiac, um sucesso que se mantinha há anos, e o frisson do momento, Candy Boys. 

Seu disfarce aparentemente estava dando certo, pois até agora só uma garota ou outra olhava-o de um jeito diferente, como se o conhecesse de algum lugar mas não se lembrasse da onde. Sorriu, levando um pouco do rámem ao lábios, depois de soprar um pouquinho a comida, na vã tentativa de esfriá-la. Então sentiu uma presença ao seu lado, seguida da voz do vendedor: 

"Vai querer um rámem, garoto?"

O jovem de longos fios negros e sedosos revirou os olhos: não, as pessoas vão à uma barraca de macarrão comer espetinho de peixe! Ao perceber o que estava pensando, não pôde conter um risinho escondido. "Acho que a convivência com Ikki está me tornando ranzinza", pensou, divertido.

"Vou sim!" – ouviu uma voz animada responder.

Espiou o garoto ao seu lado, um típico japonês, só que deveras bonito. Sua pele era dourada, o cabelo castanho, embora rebelde, aparentava maciez, vestia um conjunto moletom cinza, do qual saía um capuz que cobria boa parte de sua cabeça; não podia ver seus olhos, pois o jovem que aparentava ter uns 19 anos também usava óculos escuros.

"E do que você quer?" – sorriu o velho atendedor.

"Bom... Ontem eu comi um rámem de carne de porco e acho que hoje vou comer um de missô." – o rapaz sorriu mais ainda, contando coisas ao velho que nem eram precisas – "E já que eu vou comer aqui mesmo, e não em casa, eu deixo pra comer o rámem de missô agora, ne?" (4)

O velhinho sorriu, preparando sua cumbucas e pegando a comida necessária.

"É pra já! Sai num instante." – prometeu.

"Ok." – o menino sentou-se na banqueta vizinha de Shiryu.

Não demorou muito e o mais novo cansou-se de esperar, tamborilando os dedos sobre a bancada de madeira tingida de vermelho. Virou-se de supetão para o outro:

"Anou! O rámem daqui é gostoso?"

Shiryu piscou os olhos, entre confuso e surpreso, até entender o que ele dizia.

"É sim, uma delícia. Mas está muito quente."

"Nhaa, assim que é bom, bem quentinho." – sorriu, aprumando-se melhor no banco.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, porém não por muito tempo, já que Seiya tornou a falar.

"Tá aproveitando a festa? Eu não pude ver muito coisa ainda..."

"Deveria ver, sim, a 'festa'; ela está muito boa e tem artigos de artesanato muito bonitos. Além do mais, as apresentações estão ótimas."

"Hun... Que pena, eu não posso ficar por muito tempo... Mas vou tentar visitar tudo! Eu adoro esses festivais."

"Heh, eu também."

Seiya ajeitou-se para frente, assim que o seu pedido chegou, tratando logo de comer. Shiryu ria quietamente do jeito do moreninho, que comia gulosamente, apressado e rápido, expressando uma grande satisfação. Sorriu, afinal.

**xXxXx**

Hyoga terminou de secar seus cacho dourados, de qualquer jeito, jogando a toalha semi-molhada na cama. Deu uma última ajeitada no visual, sem ligar muito para sua aparência, e saiu calmamente de casa. Não tinha boas recordações daquelas datas. E foi com amargura que seguiu para o metrô, atrás daquele festival lotado de pessoas, barulho, crianças e tudo o mais que ele não gostava... Não sabia ao certo por que ía, mas sabia que aquela noite tinha tudo para dar errado.

**xXxXx**

Continua...

**xXxXx**

Criatividade: zero.¬¬

(2) Hehe, eu já vi essa história antes... Agora de sem criatividade passei a plagiadora!xD

(3) Ai como esse sobrenome é feio! Hehe, eu o nego tanto que nem sei mais como se escreve n-n". É basicamente o que acontece com o da Relena, só que deste eu gosto, apenas não consigo fixar na memória. Õ-o

(4) Cruz em credo, Tai, você tá certa, eu vou pirar por culpa dessa frase. xD E, novamente, criatividade zero, porque eu copiei isso do Naruto.¬¬ Aliás, a melhor frase dita naquele anime. Brincadeirinha! XD

Hehe, era pro cap. ter ficado maior, mas eu tava tão irritada que se eu continuasse ia ficar uma lambança só. XD Mas depois de uma parada estratégica pra assistir mais um dos filmes da Barbie, eu melhorei de humor e deu pra escrever! n-n' Huahuahua, eu sei que esse cap. ficou xoxô, mas, como eu disse, não tava lá essas coisas pra escrever coisa melhora. Além do mais, na minha cabeça, o angst virá em breve e aí sim será o jeito Pime de escrever! E os douradinhos tomaram proporções maiores do que a que eu gostaria... Mas td bem! Nhaaa, eu posso não gostar do Milo, mas aquela voz dele... Que é linda é! Só de ficar lembrando dele socando o Kanon, enqnt falava daquele jeitinhu... Aiai, por isso eu achei que ele dava pra ser cantor! - O msm acontece com o Shun, aquela vozinha de gay cantando deve ser o máximo...-',

E um super-obrigada pro Zeh-kun, que só pela intenção em ajudar já valeu td! E parabéns também, neh? - (nuss, eu jah disse isso um par de vez o-o)

Reviews, onegai!

Matta:D

26/11/05


	3. Chapter 3

Classificação: Au, yaoi, romance, comédia ou angst, não sei ao certo. U.ú Realmente, muuuito OOC para alguns personagens.

Aviso: Caso encontrem várias coisas escritas erradas, como "agente" (que tá no cap. passado¬¬) e talz, não estranhem, eu não reviso minhas fics. U-u Hehe, normalmente porque nunca dá tempo também e, quando vou escrever o cap. seguinte acabo lendo o anterior pra saber o que que aconteceu msm. É nessas horas que eu percebo o quão errada está a fic...

Finalmente ocorre o encontro entre os vocalistas do **Flame **e **Candy Boys**...

**xXxXx**

Capítulo 02

**xXxXx**

"Eh?" – Shun abriu demoradamente a boca

"Claro, ué! Ou cê acha que eu vir até aqui e não ía aproveitar a festa?"

"Se é assim, eu também quero ir passear lá fora."

"Eu também vou! Não pude ver muita coisa ainda." – afirmou Seiya.

"Mas... (1) Será que ninguém vai nos reconhecer?" – arqueou as duas sobrancelhas verdinhas. Sabia que haviam várias pessoas no festival e não gostaria de ter montes delas a persegui-lo, pois seria tumultuoso demais e ele apenas queria se divertir como uma pessoa qualquer.

"Relaxa, é só dar uma ajeitadinha que ninguém percebe." – o moreninho abanava a mão, jogado no puff do camarim improvisado.

"Será que o Saga-san permite?"

"Ora, Shun, e o Saga é lá sua mãe pra decidir se você pode ou não sair?" – enfezou-se, fazendo careta.

O menino corou levemente, mas ainda sim achava que devia comunicar seu produtor. Talvez nem fosse tão boa idéia assim sair e Saga, como um homem experiente, saberia lhe informar ao certo.

"Eu acho que seria bom perguntar a ele. Se você não se incomoda, Seiya..."

"Tsc, não, vai lá."

"Hn." – com um aceno positivo de cabeça, o vocalista retirou-se quietamente do cômodo.

Shun foi ter com Saga e, após este negar a princípio, acabou cedendo, já que os meninos já tinham tocado mesmo. Desse modo, sentiu-se mais aliviado para poder passear à vontade pelo local da festa e correu se arrumar – tirar as roupas, maquiagens e penteado que usara para o show.

**xXxXx**

Realmente, ter ido àquele festival não fôra boa idéia. Primeiro porque, quando chegara, os cantores que ele não gostavam faziam suas apresentações, perturbando seriamente seus ouvidos, depois, aquilo estava abarrotado de gente, custava a conseguir andar direito sem levar uma cotovelada de alguma criança sem educação. 

Queria encontrar Shiryu de uma vez para, assim, ter ao menos uma companhia com quem conversar. Ajeitando as sacolas – nas quais estavam belas porcelanas enroladas em papel-manteiga – com firmeza entre seus braços, dirigiu-se ao piso inferior ao que estava, a gélida brisa noturna dando suaves picadinhas de agulha em seu rosto.

**xXxXx**

Shun olhava atentamente tudo ao seu redor. Podia ver o céu escuro e estrelado acima de si; deixou um sorriso meigo escapar, voltando sua atenção para os lados, mais exatamente para as árvores que despontavam logo adiante, onde a parte acimentada acabava. Gostava muito da natureza, tanto que fôra vegetariano na sua pré-adolescência, e ver aquelas plantas era, de alguma forma, reconfortante.

Sua mão láctea e delicada pousou no corrimão da diminuta escadaria, tomando os degraus descoloridos da mesma. Após ter dado uma rápida olhada na parte térrea, pretendia tornar para a área superior e ir assistir o último cantor daquela noite. Contudo, mantinha-se a uma certa distância de onde seu físico estava, pois a esta hora estava imerso em lembranças. Engoliu em seco, saudosista. Agora estava lá ele, um pomposo artista musical que desfilava pelo arredores do festival e, em contrapartida, em suas memórias o mesmo garotinho inocente de cabelos verdes ainda puxava a mãe pelas mãos, encantado pelo evento.

Tão distraído que estava que não percebeu a ponta de seu pé batendo no degrau seguinte com força. Infelizmente não conseguiu recobrar a postura, posto que ficou atordoado com a interrupção brusca de seus devaneios, e quicou para frente, lançando seus braços ao ar. E para sua maior surpresa, sentiu a mão esquerda acertar algo duro, que a deixou levemente dolorida. O outro pé se firmou agilmente no degrau de cima, mas ainda assim deu uns pulinhos até recuperar o equilíbrio, quase subindo mais um "andar", ao passo que ouvia um som estridente atrás de si.

Nesse meio tempo, bem que sentira uma presença ao seu lado, a qual descobriu ser uma pessoa logo que virou-se para ver o que sua mão havia acertado. No mesmo degrau que ele, um homem acabava de colocar-se ereto, parecendo que acabara de se livrar de um brusco titubeio. Sendo assim, nada mais lógico do que concluir que tinha socado sua mão nele, desequilibrando-o. Abriu a boca, prestes a pedir mil desculpas, quando o homem virou-se para si e já começou a bronquear:

"Seu...! Quase me derruba, preste mais atenção por onde anda!" – sua voz era ríspida e saía irritadiça e seu olhar duro, um tanto quanto bravo. Shun arregalou os olhos verdes, não esperava por uma reação tão brusca e mal-educada. Entretanto, podia agora vê-lo melhor, o estranho tinha uma pele bronzeada, mas dessas naturais e não devido à exposição ao sol; seus olhos eram azuis, quase chegando ao lilás; o cabelo loiro todo desfiado; as expressões másculas, porém ainda sim suavizadas.(2) "Gomenasai!" – inclinou-se para frente e tornando logo em seguida – "Perdão, senhor, é que eu estava distraído." 

Hyoga estreitou os olhos, apontando um dedo para os degraus abaixo: as porcelanas que carregava escorregaram por entre seus braços e espatifaram-se no chão.

"Olhe só o que você fez!" – zangado, o incriminava. 

Então Shun associou o barulho que ouvira aos cacos na escada e um montinho de sacolas plásticas. Suas bochechas coraram violentamente enquanto culpava-se por trazer tanto incômodo àquele homem louro.

"Oh, eu sinto muito! Eu... Eu não..." – atordoado, nunca havia lhe acontecido algo semelhante – "Eu o reembolso. É só me dizer quanto de precisa..." – ofereceu, era o mínimo que podia fazer, além, é claro, de ser o mais justo: afinal o pobre homem comprara aquelas coisas porque o agradaram, passara talvez até muito tempo as escolhendo ou, quem sabe? mal tinha dinheiro para comprá-las e, agora, não o teria para comprá-las uma segunda vez.

Tais pensamentos começaram a povoar sua mente, sempre se preocupava demais com os outros. E só de imaginar o transtorno que lhe causara, sentia raiva de si mesmo. Imagine só quanto tempo que o estranho iria perder do festival só para recomprar o que ele quebrara! Isso não era justo, não era!

"O que? Me reembolsar? Acha que apenas seu dinheiro já serve? Não estou interessado em me espremer lá novamente, já bastava o ter feito uma vez! Mas quero o que você estragou de volta."

"O... O que? Como assim, senhor?" – soprara as últimas palavras baixinho, confuso com o que o outro lhe dissera.

"Será que você é burro! Eu não vou voltar para aquele aglomerado de gente."

"Então..." – agora sua expressão era, além de ainda confusa, ingênua, os olhos verdes brilhando puramente.

"Compre o que quebrou, é o justo." – afirmou, ou melhor, ordenou.

"Que?" – arregalou as orbes claras, estranhando.

Hyoga respirou pesadamente, a mão direita deslizando de qualquer jeito pela face, cansando-se e, principalmente, irritando-se com a lerdeza do garoto.

"Não ouviu, não?" – retrucou, sarcástico – "Vá lá comprar o que você me fez derrubar."

Se ele já estava irritado com todo aquele festival e quase tivera um acesso de raiva com uns e outros que o empurravam pra lá e pra cá, imagine se voltaria! Ter que rever tudo de novo, agüentar o piso superior lotado de pessoas, a música mais alta do que pra onde se dirigia antes do acidente... Oh, não, não teria paciência nem disposição para voltar e comprar tudo novamente! O garoto que se virasse, ele era o culpado mesmo.

"Mas.. Senhor!" – será que apenas Shun percebia o absurdo da proposta?

"Feche essa boca que eu não agüento mais a sua voz! E, preste atenção, você irá repor meu prejuízo e nem tente fugir pois eu sei quem é você e, garanto, farei a maior confusão. Acha mesmo que esse seu disfarce ridículo funciona de alguma coisa, realmente?" (3)

Shun baixou o olhar, um tanto quanto ferido por aquelas palavras; mesmo que ele fosse um estranho, aquilo o magoava de certa forma.

"O... O senhor me reconhece?" – perguntou, ainda de cabeça baixa, não emitindo mais aquela vibração – alegre e otimista, que ainda permanecia no seu modo de falar até mesmo quando estava em más situações – na voz, pois esta agora estava apagada.

"Tsc, pirralho, você acha mesmo que alguém com cérebro não o reconheceria?" – não que fosse de todo verdadeiro, pois Hyoga já tivera de se disfarçar diversas vezes, vivia nesse mundo de glória há muito mais tempo que Shun e, portanto, tinha um "olho" especial para essas coisas, podia muito bem saber quando alguém famoso estava disfarçado. Aproveitou que estava com ele para lhe falar uma coisa que estava entalada em sua garganta – "Você é o vocalista daquela nova banda... Candy Boys, hmpf? Por falar nisso, garoto, vocês deveriam tentar entender melhor o que é música, suas canções são tão rasas quanto uma revista de fofoca."

Os verdes piscaram, sua boca entreaberta. O que aquele homem dizia? Aquilo era tão rude... E o machucou tanto! Não sabia com o que se magoar primeiro: se por ele ter insinuado que era muito burro e que seus fãs igualmente, por não tê-lo reconhecido ou se por ele ter dito aquelas coisas horrorosas sobre sua banda. Claro que entendia que críticas ruins viriam, mas a esse nível já eram outra coisa, era muito diferente dizer que eles precisavam se aperfeiçoar de insultar o que faziam. Porém, Shun não levou as ofensas como inverdades, para ele essa era a opinião do moço loiro à sua frente e não calúnias ditas só por dizer. E foi isso o que o magoou, saber que alguém achava isso mesmo de sua banda a que ele tanto se dedicava e pela qual tinha imenso carinho.

Fechou os punhos, apertando os lábios, na tentativa de evitar um possível choro. Se tinha uma coisa da qual não gostava era essa, de ser tão sensível e emotivo, assim mais parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana que com qualquer coisa se estilhaça, como aquelas que jaziam degraus abaixo. Controlando-se o máximo possível, acabou cedendo, esgotado:

"Tudo bem, mas não sei como são as coisas que o senhor comprou." – falou baixinho, de cabeça baixa.

"Hn, não seja por isso." – murmurou irritado, descendo e pegando uns pedaços consideravelmente grandes da porcelana quebrada. Voltou e os estendeu ao menino – "Uma jarra com esse fundo azul, o vaso pequeno deste pedaço aqui e esse outro vaso vermelho e laranja. Não terá problemas para encontrá-los, nas barracas em que estão têm vários iguais. E cuidado para não se cortar, moleque desastrado."

Entregou-lhe os três pedaços, Hyoga dando um último recado:

"Chame alguém para limpar essa bagunça que você fez, tem várias pessoas passando pela escada." – comentou, olhando ao redor e notando como o "tráfego" fluía ali – "E já basta você ser o responsável por esse desastre, não quer também que uma criança se machuque, não é?" – uma ponta de sarcasmo sobressaltava-se me sua voz.

"Hai." – olhou também, vendo uma mulher passar com duas menininhas, tentando se desviar dos cacos nos degraus, e sentiu seu coração se apertar ainda mais, tenso por saber que poderia machucar alguém assim.

"Estarei próximo a fonte, venha logo que não quero ficar esperando." (4)

"Tá bem, já volto." – com o mesmo brilho apagado, retirou-se.

Enquanto ía, pensava em como havia se tornado tão desastrado, pois ele sempre fôra muito cuidadoso e delicado, não era do tipo que derrubava o que segurava ou caía no chão o tempo todo. Aliás, essa característica era de Seiya, seu amigo sim era um pouco mais descuidado. Ele não, ele tinha gestos e atitudes suaves, era raro cair, tropeçar, esbarrar em móveis e afins. (5) Contudo, só nas últimas horas ele tropeçara duas vezes e, nas duas, causara transtorno a envolvidos. E, com certeza, isso só piorava o que estava sentido; agora achava-se um atrapalhado, estabanado, sentindo incrível culpa pelo que fizera.

Abanou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos, e seguiu para as barracas da feira de artesanato.

**xXxXx** Shiryu voltou-se para o amigo, seu típico sorriso sereno estampado: "Que surpresa você aqui, pensei que não viesse!" "Antes não tivesse vindo." – suspirou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. "Que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" "Tsc, um desses pirralho me derrubou da escada." "Que? Mesmo?" 

Shiryu ficou encarando o amigo, que por sinal estava emburrado, e então desatou a rir:

"Ahahahahaha!" – punha as mãos na barriga, segurando-se para não rir alto – "Não acredito! Ahahahahaha! Essa eu pagava pra ver."

Hyoga estreitou os olhos, que amigo era aquele que ria de sua desgraça? Shiryu logo se recompôs, enxugando uma lágrima que escapava dos olhos; realmente, a idéia pareceu-lhe muito divertida, tanto que perdeu sua compostura e riu com gosto, avesso à sua personalidade conservada que, em público, se permitia dar risadas normais e não gargalhar como acabara de fazer.

"Perdão, mas é que não pude evitar."

"Hn. E você, que está fazendo numa barraquinha de doces se nem gosta muito?"

"Ah, hahaha, é que estou fazendo um passeio gastronômico por aqui. Já fui em cada barraca com cada comida..." – falou de modo a enfatizar que comera cada coisa de dar água na boca.

"Ahahaha! Deixe só Ikki saber dessa sua comilança que ele vai te zoar pelo resto da vida." – brincou, dizendo isso porque o chinês vivia reclamando das comidas que eles se alimentavam, às vezes os obrigando a comer algo mais saudável.

Com a vida corrida de artistas, muitas vezes eles não se alimentavam direito, ademais, Ikki e Hyoga gostavam de contrariar regras, tradições e todo aquele "jeitinho japonês": todos os outros podiam comer bem, comida saudável, mas eles dois preferiam mesmo as gordurosas, as guloseimas, tudo o que relativamente não fosse bom de comer seguidas vezes – claro que eles também se alimentavam das comidas de seu país, porém, as balanceavam com suas "porcarias".

**xXxXx**

Esticou o caco à sua frente, verificando os detalhes. _"É esse mesmo"_, constatou diante da última peça que lhe faltava. O vendedor da barraquinha o olhava mais tranqüilizado, depois dele lhe ter explicado que segurava a porcelana quebrada porque precisava dela para encontrar outra igual. A todo lugar que ía alguém o olhava: não por reconhecê-lo totalmente, mas sim por ele trazer nas mãos as porcelanas. Todavia, ao achar o item que queria, jogava seu pedaço correspondente num lixo e agora chegara a vez deste último pedaço que ainda segurava. Procurou com a vista um cesto de lixo e, ao encontrá-lo, tratou de jogar aquilo fora. 

Viu uma pequena estátua de Buda e resolveu comprá-la para si. Como não tinha muito mais espaço em seus braços para guardar a estatueta, colocou-a na sacola que havia o diminuto vaso, tornando mais fácil de carregá-la. Após efetuar a compra foi, equilibrando-se ao máximo que podia, até a fonte do segundo piso, em busca daquele moço.

**xXxXx**

Hyoga acabava de chegar à fonte, deixando seu amigo a provar dos tais doces. Agora que o havia encontrado estava menos tenso, apesar de que preferia continuar com ele, uma vez que adorava doces, e não ter de estar ali. Tudo culpa daquele menino atrapalhado.

Viu a figura esguia aproximando-se meio desajeitada, chegou a entreabrir um pequeno sorriso ao ver os bracinhos finos tentando segurar aquelas peças e apressou-se a ele. Assim que Shun parou à sua frente, tomou suas coisas do garoto.

"Aqui está, senhor."

"Hn, comprou tudo certo?"

"Sim, senhor. Pode confirmar, se quiser. Se... Se eu tiver comprado errado, eu volto e compro de novo." – ofereceu, meio rubro de vergonha por poder ter se enganado e feito besteira outra vez.

Para seu desgosto, Hyoga revirou os olhos, não conseguindo conter o cinismo:

"Oh, será possível que você ainda tenha feito essa burrada?"

Corou visivelmente, magoando-se outra vez. Será que aquele homem não percebia que suas palavras grossas o feriam? Baixou a cabeça, seus tênis de repente tornaram-se mais interessantes que os olhos azuis quase lilases. Hyoga preferiu não ver o que ele tinha comprado, já estava enjoado e queria se livrar daquela situação o mais rápido possível.

"Hn, tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, ninguém merece ter que agüentar um garoto desastrado." – claro, isso não queria dizer que não fosse ser mais um pouquinho maldoso.

Shun agüentou calado novamente, desde criança era assim, não conseguia se defender. Era um garoto tímido e "travava" quando alguém o ofendia ou lhe pregava uma peça, muito embora também não soubesse como reagir, o que exatamente dizer para se defender de alguém. E, como se não bastasse, ainda tinha um terrível espírito pacífico, preferia levar a pior a machucar os outros, a ser rude. Por essa razão, sempre sofrera e chorara muito quando pequeno.

Hyoga virou-se e foi procurar o chinês, ainda decidindo se ficava um pouco mais ou se ía logo embora pra casa.

Shun ficou parado por uns minutos, já não tinha mais vontade de assistir a apresentação de encerramento. Então foi para seu camarim, queria pegar suas coisas e ir embora; subiu pela escada e notou que não haviam mais cacos, o que fê-lo crer que o servente ao qual informara o ocorrido já limpara a escadaria. Ao entrar no camarim jogou-se num pequeno e fino sofá de estofado vermelho, as frases de Hyoga martelando em sua mente.

Será que era verdade? Será que eles eram uma droga banda? Balançou a cabeça para os lados, tentando não pensar nisso. Não, eles eram uma boa banda! Mas... Então, por que aquela palavras doíam tanto? Sem que pudesse evitar, lágrimas escapuliram de seus olhos, levando as mãos ao rosto, encobrindo-o.

Pouquíssimos minutos depois, Seiya irrompeu no camarim improvisado. Vinha com um sorriso alegre, pretendia pegar mais dinheiro em sua bolsa para gastar numa barraquinha de brincadeiras. Porém, ao ver o amigo daquele jeito, teve certeza que ele estava chorando pois o conhecia há muito e sabia que Shun sempre escondia o rosto quando chorava. O sorriso morreu em seu rosto, dando lugar a uma expressão preocupada, e, retirando seu óculos escuro, se achegou a ele:

"Shun, o que foi?"

O menino ergueu os olhos, vendo o amigo parado aos eu lado e, sem muito pensar, jogou-se em seus braços. Seiya arregalou os olhos chocolates, enlaçando seu pescoço:

"Shun, tá tudo bem, tudo bem, querido." – tentava acalmá-lo, fazendo afagos no cabelo verdinho.

Odiava ver seu amigo assim, sabia o quão ele era sensível e, para piorar, não conseguia nem se defender sozinho, razão pela qual sempre se metia em brigas para ajudá-lo. Tinha raiva de quem mexia com seu melhor amigo, ele era uma pessoa tão doce, não merecia aquilo. E, mesmo depois de crescido, embora ainda fossem novos, ele permanecia frágil como sempre. Continuou afagando seus cachos, enquanto o menino molhava seu ombro com suas lágrimas quentes.

**xXxXx**

Continua...

**xXxXx**

(e então veio a consciência de que precisava atualizar...)

(1) Alguém já reparou como aquele cara que faz as reportagens exteriores do Jornal Nacional fala um "mas" "e" e outros arrastados? O-o Hehe, tipo, eu olho praquilo e penso no quanto se parece com o Shun.XD

(2) E isso é possível? O-o Hun... Oh, sim, o Hyoga não tá disfarçado porque ele tá Kgan... e andando! XD E ng o reconhece porque o público dele non está lá, a Pime naum quer que esteja. ;-)

(3) Hyoga em bad mode u-u

(4) Folgado, non? XD

(5) Bem diferente desta autora aqui que até deitada arranja um jeito de se socar em algum lugar. ¬¬

Óbvio que a insinuação do cap. passado sobre como o Shun começou a gostar do _Zodiac_ era à Gravitation. Mas quem disse que a lesada lembrou disso quando chega a review: "nossa, tá parecendo Gravitation"?¬¬ Pois é, só fui entender o que a review queria dizer quando reli o cap. 01... x-x

Porque será que o Hyoga é tão malzinho com o Shun e com os outros ele é uma alegre mariposa feliz? Hun, mistérios, nem a própria Pime sabe...

Ohh, Feliz Ano Novo!

Até 2006, hehe :P

Matta ne, kissus!

30/12/05 --- escrito em cima da hora e ainda de mau-humor.


	4. Aviso!

**Aviso:** Atenção, gente, isso não é um capítulo, é apenas um aviso.

A razão que me faz deixá-lo é por respeito às pessoas que tão acompanhando a fic, e a quem tem andado me cobrando novos caps. Bem, o recado que eu quero deixar é que, até "segundas ordens", está fic está suspensa. Não, não é por maldade ou qualquer coisa... Sei que estava demorando para atualizá-la, tive, a princípio, meus motivos... Entretanto, recentemente meu computador... quebrou! O-O E, bem, diante disso, não há muito o eu possa fazer... sabe, ainda não aprendi a escrever fics com o poder da mente, sem um computador! XD hehe... por isso, não tenho mais como continuar a fic. (meu pc tá no bico do urubu, não tem mais concerto!).

Sorry. -

Todavia, depois que tiver um novo, eu a retomarei, tudo certinho? n-n É promessa, pois não quero abandonar nem essa, nem as outras que escrevo.

Obrigada pela compreensão e até a próxima, bjuss.

Xauxau


End file.
